Drabble My ipod
by HeyArcia
Summary: Primer Drabble de Faberry en español. Mas adelante voy hacer alguno con canciones en español. :  Disfruten y comenten.


1. Escoge un personaje, pareja o lo que mas te guste.

2. Encienda el reproductor de música y se lo pone en modo aleatorio.

3. Escriba un Drabble relacionados con cada canción que se reproduce. Usted sólo tiene el tiempo de la canción para terminar su Drabble, que comienza cuando la canción comienza y se detiene cuando termina. No Continúe después!

4. Hacer siete de estos y luego publicarlos.**_  


* * *

_**

**_Drabble "My ipod."_**

* * *

**1. Jane Birkin- Comment Te Dire Adieu**

"Pásame eso"- Dijo Rachel apuntando a algunos adornos.

"Rachel… no tenemos que hacer esto ahora..."- Dijo Quinn pasándole a Rachel los estupidos adornos.

"Quinn el día que nos mudamos a Paris dijiste que iba a poder adornar esta casa como quisiera"- Dijo Rachel haciendo pucheros sobre la escalera, Quinn solo río un poco y siguió ayudándola.

Cuando Rachel logro terminar de colocar los adornos, bajo de la escalera y comenzó a observar que otros cambios iba hacer en la casa.

"Creo que tengo una idea"- Dijo Quinn tirando a Rachel en sus brazos y bailando junto a ella.

"Me gusta Paris"- Dijo Rachel bailando al ritmo del amor.

"Me gusta que estemos aquí...tu y yo"- Dijo Quinn hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novia, Rachel podía ver algunas de las pinturas de Quinn que adornaban el lugar, la campiña que las rodeaba era perfecta.

"Quinn gracias"- Dijo Rachel besando a la rubia.

**"**¿Gracias? Merci mon amour, Pour m'aimer"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel riendo porque era lo único que entendía, Quinn dominaba el idioma y a veces cantaba algo en Frances solo para que Rachel se enamorar mas de ella.

"Je t'aime"- Dijo Rachel cepillando sus labios contra los labios de Quinn.

**2. Bryan Adams - One World One Flame**

"¿Quinn? ¿Eres tu?"- grito Rachel mientras corría hacia los brazos de la rubia que venia camino a casa con su uniforme de Marin. La morena salto a los brazos de la rubia que se tambaleo pero pudo mantenerse en pie.

"Dios estas bien, estas aquí"- Dijo Rachel llorando mientras Quinn acariciaba su rostro y colocaba besos desesperados llenos de pasión, Besos que había extrañado darle a esa chica durante dos años.

"¿Porque no me escribiste?" - Grito Rachel pegándole a Quinn en el pecho."¿Porque no me llamaste? ¿Porque Quinn?"- Pregunto Rachel llorando y la rubia solo sonrío mientras volvía a besar a su novia.

**3. Josh Rouse - Sweetie**

"No es justo lo que estas haciendo"- Dijo Quinn mirando a Sam que trataba de quitarle las valijas a Quinn de las manos.

"¿No es justo? ¡NO ES JUSTO!"- Grito Sam sin poder entender a Quinn. "Estas dejándome... por ella"- Dijo Sam despectivamente apuntando a Rachel. Quinn tomo su valija y camino hacia la morena que por unos segundos tubo miedo de que Quinn no se acercara a ella.

"Vamos"- Dijo Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel con la mano que tenia libre.

"NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE"- Grito Sam mientras tiraba un retrato de ellos contra la puerta que Quinn acababa de cerrar.

"¿Y Ahora?"- Dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Ahora es el momento de vivir, de soñar y de compartir"- Dijo Quinn acariciando a la morocha. Ambas partieron hacia el horizonte en busca de algo, en un convertible rojo, en busca de un futuro juntas.

Quinn detuvo el auto en el medio de la ruta y saco un anillo. "Cásate conmigo dulzura"- Dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel, el Sol pecaba un poco en su inocencia e iluminaba los ojos de Quinn que estaban llenos de lagrimas. Rachel se unió en un abraza a su novia mientras decía. "si quiero, Si quiero".

**4. Bettie Serveert - Hell = Other People**

Las luces de la ciudad estaba iluminando la noche y las chicas estaba sobre un taxi abrazadas mirando la calle, Quinn y Rachel habían consumido ácidos esa noche, todos sabían que era una relación completamente destructiva, pero las chicas se amaban y de eso no había duda.

Quinn pago al taxista que las dejo en un parque, Quinn y Rachel comenzaron a correr de la mano por el pasto que estaba mojado por el rocío de la noche.

El amor y las drogas eran una combinación sensaciones era increíbles y la parte visual era aterradora y causaba risa de vez en cuando.

Quinn cayo sobre el césped mojado y Rachel a su lado, las dos cansadas de tanto correr, mientras miraba el cielo que giraba, mientras las luces de la ciudad se mezclaban con las estrellas. Las chicas estaban tendidas tomadas de la mano.

"LA PUTA QUE VALE LA PENA ESTAR VIVO"- Grito Quinn y ambas rieron antes de unirse en un drogado beso.

**5. My Brightest Diamond - Dragonfly**

Dianna estaba tomando fotos de NY mientras caminaba oculta detrás de la cámara. Lea estaba filmando algunos autógrafos unas cuadras mas adelante de la mano de su flamante novio Theo.

Dianna se acercaba cada vez mas y le pareció interesante como la morena actuaba frente a sus fans, le recodo a alguna diva de los 50 y comenzó a fotografiar a la chica y sus fans.

"No paparazzi"- Dijo Theo empujando a Dianna.

"Theo!"- grito Lea"¿estas bien?"- Pregunto Lea a la rubia que estaba acomodándoles. Cuando Lea vio los ojos de Dianna encontrarse con los suyos, su mundo se detuvo por completo.

"¿Quien eres?"- Pregunto Lea intrigada mientras tendía la mano a la rubia.

"Dianna Agron"- Dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie y mirando con una sonrisa a Theo como si no le importara su reacción.

"Soy Lea"- Dijo La morena.

"Es un placer"- Dijo Dianna alejándose mientras Lea quedaba estupidizada sin moverse en el lugar.

"¿Espera, eres fotógrafa?"- Pregunto La morena.

"Si"- Dijo Dianna.

"Me gustaría hacer algunas fotos con tigo me gusta algo en ti"- Dijo Lea rogando por un si.

"Cuando Quieras"- Dijo Dianna sonriéndole a la morena mientras se perdía entre los edificios.-

**6. Razorlight - Who Needs Love**

"Córrete Ru-paul"- Dijo Quinn empujando a Rachel y ocupando su lugar en el glee Club.

"Quinn sabes que solo tu y yo estamos aquí, por ordenes del Señor Shster debemos aprender a llevarnos bien"- Dijo Rachel sentándose junto a Quinn.

"Que te jodan Berry, haremos esto... solo estaremos aquí hasta que el venga y le diremos que esta todo bien y luego no volveré a verte"- Dijo Quinn mirando hacia el techo.

"Quinn..."- Pregunto Rachel acomodándose frente a Quinn.

"¡Dios! ¿Que?"- Pregunto Quinn enojada con Rachel se suponía que no iban hablar.

"¿Puedo besarte?"- Pregunto Rachel acercando su rostro al de Quinn.

"¡¿Que? Estas MFSS"- Rachel había colocado sus labios contra los de Quinn y empujo a la chica que quiso levantarse contra la silla sentándose sobre ella.

Quinn gimió al sentir el cuerpo de Rachel. "¿Que estamos haciendo?"- pregunto la rubia mientras tiraba de la camisa de Rachel. "No voy a enamorarme de ti por esto"- Dijo Quinn mientras Rachel empujaba su falda de cherio hacia arriba.

"Quien necesita amor cuando tienes el cielo en las manos"- Dijo Rachel mientras empujaba sus manos debajo de la ropa interior de Quinn que gemía al contacto.

**7. Arctic Monkeys - Mardy Bum**

"Rachel dame esa botella de Vodka o voy a decirle a tu padre"- Dijo Quinn peleando con la morena que estaba muy borracha.

"Eres aburrida"- Dijo Rachel cuando Quinn logro quitarle la botella de Vodka.

"Debes cambiarte"- Dijo Quinn y Rachel comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras bailaba sexy. Quinn no entendía nada porque su amiga hacia eso. "Borracha"- Murmuro la rubia

"Rachel..."- Dijo Quinn perdiendo la paciencia intento detenerla pero Rachel comenzó a correr por la caza mientras se desnudaba por completo. Salio corriendo hacia el patio trasero y espero al borde de la pileta a que Quinn la agarrara, cuando Quinn ya la tenia en los brazos se dejo caer a la piscina.

"¡RACHEL!"- Grito Quinn.

"Oh vamos es divertido"- Dijo Rachel y tuvo un silencio extraño, las niñas se miraron, El pelo rubio de Quinn estaba mojado y el maquillaje se le había corrido un poco. Rachel no lo soporto más y beso a la Rubia empujándola contra el borde de la piscina.

"Rachel…"- dijo Quinn contra los labios de la morena.

"Digamos que fue por la borrachera"- Dijo Rachel mientras le sacaba la remera mojada a Quinn.

**8. Richard Hawley - Valentine**

"…Quiero tener la llave de tu corazón, y poder ser capaz de abitar en el"- termino el poema de Quinn que había recitado para Rachel en su ventana. La morena corrió a sus brazos y comenzó a besarla.

"Ven"- Dijo Rachel mientras empujaba Quinn dentro de la caza, ambas se comenzaron a Quitar la ropa, con dulzura y tranquilidad entre besos húmedos.

"Mientras de fondo escuchamos Valentine"- Dijo Rachel riendo.

"Esa es una canción triste"- dijo Quinn, Rachel no pudo argumentar nada mas porque sintió como los dedos de Quinn ingresaban entre sus pliegues. La morena Gimió y cayo sobre la boca de Quinn besando la con pasión, La rubia empujo con fuerza sus dedos dentro de Rachel mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la morena con la mano que le quedaba Libre, mientras le susurraba cuanto la amaba al oído.

* * *

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

**_Mi primer Drabble y Oneshot. _**

****Hice uno de mas por gusto propio es que salto la siguiente canción y Cuando escuche Valentine casi me muero y tenia que escribir un poco mas.

**_Espero que No sea este el único, hagan algunos ustedes también._**

**_¿Les gusto?_**

**COMENTEN!... Lo necesito para vivir! (?).**

**Arcia.**

Te Invito a Leer **"EL EVENTO: AMOR Y GUERRA"** y **"CUENTOS DE AMOR" **fic's FAberry.


End file.
